


The Signal

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor!Poe, Angst, Auditioning, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Kissing A Stranger, Light Smut, Meet-Cute, Passionate kisses, Strangers to Lovers, Subway ride, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actress!Rey, audition, awkward moments, deadass means 'dead serious' or 'for real' in case you are wondering, deadass!Damerey, lol, the film industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: Two strangers meet on the subway.Unbeknownst to them, they are both headed to the same audition.One just flunked med school and his life is mess, He won't listen to his father who is insisting that everything happens for a reason.One just got out of a bad relationship and she's always wanted to be an actress.Something wild brings them closer.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	The Signal

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> -absurd amounts of fluff  
> -absurd amounts of kissing
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not in show business and I have no idea how things actually work, I took some creative liberties.
> 
> I was enabled to write this by some lovely ladies at the Damerey Discord! Namely: [Damerey_Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows)  
> [edenofalltrades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades)  
> [starlight_and_seafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire)  
> [duchessofthemoonbase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase)
> 
> (did I miss anyone?)
> 
> I love you ladies! I had a blast writing this!

“Maybe you’re not stuck here, maybe you were led here.”

Kes’s words echo in Poe’s mind as he steps on to the Subway. The carriage is crowded, as the train screeches to life, causing him to bump bodies with every passenger he passes.

How could he have been led here? Life is abysmal, his relationship with Zorii ended a few weeks ago, and now that he flunked med school and he literally has to start fresh with a new career path. He’s not being led anywhere, life just dealt him a bad hand.

He wanders to the back where there are several empty seats. Choosing a window seat, he settles in, straightening his leather jacket. He whips out his phone, losing himself in aimless browsing to calm his nerves.

He doesn’t notice a girl plop down next to him. Shoving his phone in his pocket, he elbows her, causing her to spill her coffee on her green dress.

A lovely green dress.

Poe freezes, his gazes travels up to see piercing hazel eyes and freckles glaring at him accusingly.

“What the Hell!?” The girl groans.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” but his machine gun sorrys aren’t enough.

The coffee has stained most of the torso of her dress. Poe’s hands hover over her, trying to summon a solution. He offers a tissue, she snatches it, trying desperately to dab some of the liquid off.

“I’m on my way to an audition and I don’t have time to change! Ugh!”

Poe runs a hand through his hair, his face is a permanent wince. “Um, I, uh, here.” He shrugs off his jacket and wraps around the girl’s shoulders. “There, that will cover it.”

Her face softens, “Um, thank you.” her short waves bounce and she gives a small smile as an olive branch. “I’m Rey, by the way.” She offers a hand. Poe notices her enthralling British accent.

Their eyes meet. His heart stops for a moment.

“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.” They shake hands. “Did you say you were going to an audition?”

“Yes, I’m excited but very nervous.”

She looks nervous, she’s shaking in fact; hiding fear behind her smile. He doesn’t ask her to open up he just tries to get her talking to help calm her.

“I’m on my way to an audition too, actually. I’m nervous also, my friend Rose says that’s normal. She’s the one who talked me into going.”

Rey wraps the jacket close around and tilts her head to side, indicating she wants him to continue.

“I’m not an actor, but I just needed to try something new, breakaway from my past.” He meets her eyes and she’s emanating that quality where you instantly feel safe opening up, so he does. “I flunked med school,” He shrugs, “I know I look smart, but it just wasn’t right for me. And then, turns out, my long term relationship was contingent on my passing school, so, yeah, I’m a mess.”

Rey giggles.

“What’s so funny?”

“You said, you ‘look smart’.” She sputters with giggles.

“What? I don’t look smart?” He can’t help but smile, his little story made her laugh and it’s music to him. He’s internally fist pumping.

“No, you do, you do. It’s just, it wasn’t...humble.” She smirks.

“Humble? I can be humble, I can be deadass humble!” He suddenly feigns a serious face, side eyeing her, making her laugh more.

Poe’s specialty, amping up the silliness, it always cuts through anything sour, part of why he thought he would make a great pediatrician. Rey’s nerves seem to be clearing and so do Poe’s. 

“What does deadass mean?” She asks.

“It means ‘dead serious’, or ‘for real’.”

“Ok, let me see,” Rey chews on that for a moment, trying to find a phrase to use it in. Her nose scrunches in the most adorable way and Poe’s heart is suddenly skipping beats.

“I got it!” She claps, “I will deadass spill coffee on _you_ , the next time we’re on the subway!” Her eyes look triumphant.

_There could be a next time?_

Poe bursts out laughing, “Exactly! Very good. And that sounds fair enough.”

If someone told Poe, mere hours ago, that he would be riding the subway with a girl who made him feel alive again, he would have lashed out with a sarcastic remark.

“Tell me about your audition.” He’s eager to know more about these mysterious hazel eyes that hold his gaze.

“Well It’s for a big movie, I didn’t think I would get this far. I’ve always wanted to be an actress. But my ex wouldn’t let me audition for anything…” She trails off, her mind wandering over unpleasant memories, she shudders and continues, “A month ago, I esca--left him, and I needed to try this, for me.” Her cheeks are pink and she ducks her head.

“I admire your spirit,” Poe smiles encouragingly. He knows what word she was starting to say.

Her head stays down for a while, he’s beginning to wonder if she’s ok.

He debates for a whole minute before reaching over and gently taking her hand, holding on to it for a minute. She likes the way his warm hand fits with hers. He sandwiches her fingers between his. 

“You ok?” He asks.

“Yeah I just...don’t usually like people touching me.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

“No it’s ok, It’s good practice. I know for a fact that I might have to do a kissing scene for my audition today, that’s part of why I am so nervous.”Her eyes are distant, she smiles wistfully. “My ex...he...um, wasn’t safe to live with.”

Suddenly Poe’s mind is connecting dots, he doesn’t need her to explain, but he might be able to offer some advice.

“My friend Rose is an actress, she’s done loads of kissing scenes. She told me this trick that helps her feel comfortable. She uses a safe move, for example: Pulling on the right earlobe means ‘keep going’” he demonstrates on himself, “and the left means ‘hella stop, dumbass!’”

Rey bursts out laughing. “Really? And that works?”

“Yep, the director doesn’t even know what’s happening, he just sees hands wandering, which is what he usually wants.” Poe is pleased to see her laughing freely.

Rey’s breathing has evened out, Poe’s silly nature is calming and endearing. She realizes he’s still holding her hand.

The conductor makes the announcement, Poe’s stop is coming up. He desperately doesn’t want to let this girl go. Her presence is like a breath of fresh air after the constant contradicting and blaming provided by Zorii.

“My stop is coming up,” Poe is at a loss for words, “Um, y-you can keep the jacket, it suits you.”

“Thank you.” Her cheeks are a lovely pink.

The train comes to a screeching halt, Poe’s mind is racing. Should he ask for her number? That could freak her out. She _did_ just get out of a bad relationship. 

He stands at the same time she does, they release their hands.

“This is my stop too.” She blushes again.

They make their way out of the crowded carriage, bumping is unavoidable on the subway. His hand comes to guide her at her lower back. He can’t see her face but the tops of her ears are red.

Once on the platform, they turn towards each other.

“Thanks again, for the jacket.” She bites her lip

“No problem, great to meet you.” His mind is firing too quickly, he’s out of practice with number-asking. 

“Peanut!” A handsome man with dark skin materializes out of nowhere, “You ready to go?”

He lifts her in a bear hug, she’s laughing, clinging to him.

Oh.

Poe’s heart sinks, he recovers before she can see.

“Who’s your friend?” The man asks.

“This is Poe, Poe this is Finn.”

They shake hands “Poe has an audition today too!” Rey adds

“Awesome! Good luck today!” Finn claps him on the shoulder.

Finn’s arm is around Rey as they turn away.

“Good luck to you too!” But Poe’s voice is lost in the crowd.

He flails, cursing himself. Of course she has a boyfriend.

* * *

“Welcome back, Poe.” Poe swears Leia’s handshake gets firmer every time.

Months prior, at his first audition at Falcon Studios, Leia had crushed his hand. This time he loses feeling in his thumb.

“No pressure, but if all goes well today, the role is yours.” Leia grins.

All Poe can do is offer a weak smile, his stomach is doing back flips.

“Relax, Dameron. It’s just a screen test for chemistry. We think we found the girl who will play the female lead.”

Somehow that doesn’t help his nerves, he swallows nodding. Leia hands him a script for the scene, he is led to a small waiting room. 

He flips through the scene, it seems simple enough; it will showcase a range of emotions. His mouth feels dry and his hands are clammy. He desperately wipes them on his dark jeans and grey T-shirt.

“We’re ready for you.” Leia beckons him from the doorway.

She leads him to a studio, they step carefully over power cords, dodging camera equipment.

“This is your scene partner, Rey Skywalker.”

Poe’s eyes bulge out of his head. Before him, stands the girl from the subway. His IQ drops twenty points. He wasn’t sweating a moment ago, no, now there’s massive man-bullets of moisture beading on his forehead. 

“Hey!” Rey smiles broadly, “I know you!” Excitement in her voice.

“Um--h--sh--I--hi, hi!” How do words work again?

“You know each other? Even better, let’s begin, we don’t have all day.” She smacks Poe on the back and disappears behind a camera.

A chorus of _oh shit, oh yes, and oh gods_ is resounding in Poe’s brain. What are the odds of a situation like this? He manages to smile as he takes his place, Rey does the same.

“..And, action!”

The scene unfolds, Commander Santiago is arguing with his mechanic Rebecca about repairs to their ship. After a few choppy lines, Poe finds his courage, rapidly shedding his timid mindset with each second. The Dynamic is instantly magnetic, they play off each other, sometimes growing heated, sometimes soft. It’s easier than breathing and by the end the entire crew is laughing and cheering.

“Well done, you two.” Leia comes up to them grabbing their shoulders, “Now we just have to see one more thing to seal the deal. A kiss.”

The blood drains from Poe’s face. By the looks of it, Rey is experiencing something similar.

_Shit._

He clearly remembers her saying that she doesn’t like people touching her and that she just got out of an abusive relationship, Or at least, that’s what he thought she implied.

“Whenever you’re ready!” Leia calls from the shadows.

The studio lights are suddenly white hot, practically sunburning his face. 

“I won’t do it if you aren’t comfortable.” He whispers so only she can hear.

“Do you want this role or not?” She whispers back urgently.

“Um, well, yes, but I don’t want you to be un-”

“We haven’t got all day!” Leia calls.

“Come on! Deadass kiss me!” Rey whisper’s impatiently. 

Poe bits down a smile. They take a step closer. He lifts his hands to rest on her waist. He slowly closes the gap, lightly pressing his lips to hers. He’s tentative, barely moving, frozen by fear, unwilling to do anything that would make her afraid, when suddenly he feels a tug on his right ear lobe.

Is that?

She tugs harder.

_Yes ma’am._

He deepens the kiss, pulling her closer. She sighs into his lips as he draws his tongue along her lower lip. Sighing, her hands weave into his curls. 

Rey shivers, this is unlike any kiss she has ever experienced. He’s not overpowering her, not trying to suck the life from her lips, not treating her like a slab of meat to be devoured. He’s moving with her, carefully, tenderly, so warm and strong yet pliable. Her fear is fading, being replaced with a warm gravity pulling her closer to Poe, deeper into his embrace. Nothing ever felt so right.

Surely, this was enough to convince Leia of their onscreen chemistry, Poe is slowing the kiss when Rey yanks his right ear.

More? Why not.

He brings one hand to cradle her neck, while she slides one of hers up his shirt. Poe shivers, leaning into it, wrapping her closer, raising the intensity and the speed. It’s too natural, too perfect, his world is flipping upside down and clicking into place. Something about this kiss is so much more meaningful than any kiss he ever shared with Zorii.

Rey pulls on his ear again.

More?

Poe isn’t sure how much further he can go without upping the rating of this little screen test. His lips travel down her neck and she gasps. He backs her into the wall, wondering if this is too much, but she wraps her legs around him, pulling their centers of gravity together. The friction instantly sends pleasure up their spines.

He’s entering the danger zone, but Rey is showing no signs of stopping. She’s pulling up his shirt.

Good God.

His hands are gliding up her thighs when Leia yells “Cut!”

They don’t hear her at first, Poe’s shirt flies off and his hands knead into Rey’s hips.

“Cut!...cut!... _cut!_ ”

They break apart breathless and flushed. 

“You’re hired!” Leia laughs, patting herself on the back. “Get yourselves to the front office for signing your contracts!”

* * *

They stumble out the front door of the studio, giddy with the emotion of triumph. Leading roles in the biggest movie franchise on Earth; there is nothing more exciting than that, Yet somehow Poe can’t help but feel sad, knowing that Rey has a boyfriend, and seemingly a good one at that.

“So, um, are you celebrating with your boyfriend tonight?” Poe is praying he doesn’t sound needy.

“My boyfriend?” Her eyebrows knit together.

“Finn.”

“No, no, he’s not, I don’t have--i’m--i’m single, very single.”

Poe is internally doing cartwheels in celebration. “Good! Because I’d like to deadass buy you a drink.” He holds up his arm, she takes it, grinning.

“I deadass accept!”

Taking his arm they stroll down the sidewalk.

Maybe Kes was right, maybe he _was_ led here. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was such a blast!
> 
> let me me know what you think!


End file.
